The present invention relates to a sloped wall type heat radiating member for a chip, in which two sloped walls inclinedly upwardly project respectively from two opposite sides of the heat radiating member toward each other, whereby a heat radiating fan is firmly inserted between the slope walls. Two resilient slidable latching boards are disposed respectively on two sides of the heat radiating member. Each latching board is formed with a guide section, whereby when the latching board is depressed by a user, the slope walls of the heat radiating member serve to guide and slightly outwardly bias the latching boards, making the latching holes of the latching boards automatically unlatch the lugs of the chip base so that the heat radiating member can be easily and smoothly disassembled from the chip base.
A chip such as CPU used in a computer serves to quickly process great amount of data. After a period of operation, the temperature of the chip will ascend. This will affect the execution function and speed of the chip. Further, an excessively high temperature will lead to damage of the chip. Therefore, various kinds of heat radiating members have been developed to tightly attach to the chip and a heat radiating fan is additionally mounted on the heat radiating member for increasing the heat radiating efficiency of the chip. FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat radiating member 5 for chip, which is made of good heat conductive material. Multiple heat radiating fin plates 52 upward project from the top face of a base board section 51. A heat radiating fan 50 is installed on the heat radiating member 5 by screws 54 passing through the through holes of the fan to be fastened between adjacent fin plates 52 of the heat radiating member 5. Accordingly, the fan 50 must be assembled with the heat radiating member 5 by means of screws 54 and screwdriver. It is troublesome and inconvenient to perform such an assembling procedure.
In addition, two adjustment bolts 55 are disposed on two sides of the conventional heat radiating member 5. A latching board 56 is associated with each adjustment bolt 55, whereby the latching board 56 can be lifted or lowered by means of adjusting the adjustment bolts 55, making the latching holes 561 at bottom ends of the latching boards 56 latch two lugs 571 of a chip base 57. Therefore, the heat radiating member 5 can be firmly mounted on the chip base 57. However, it is laborious and time-consuming to operate the latching boards 56 by means of screwing the adjustment bolts 55. Moreover, the latching boards 56 are apt to loosen from the lugs 571 after long periods of vibration.